The World
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: A series of one-shots that come to me. 1st: Kate and Rick go out for the night.


Kate pulled out a little black dress that after six months of hard work she could finally fit in again.

Castle loved her in the dress because it was cut short and revealing and left little to the imagination.

"You don't think this is a little slutty for a mom, do you?" Kate asked Castle, as she turned this way and that in the full-length mirror.

"You know I love when you are a little slutty." He responded, coming up behind her and encircling her in his arms.

"You say that now, but when I get hit on by some strange guy I'm sure you'll have a different opinion." Kate turned in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We should get going. Lanie and Espo are expecting us at the club."

Kate quickly picked up the stilettos she chose earlier from beside the bed and made her way to the living room. Castle followed.

"My, my Katherine, you look stunning!" Martha exclaimed when she saw her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Martha. We really appreciate you watching Finn for us."

Kate took a seat on the couch next to Martha who was holding the littlest Castle bundled close to her. Kate slipped on her shoes and leaned over to her son who was gazing up at her.

"Goodbye my sweet baby boy. Mommy loves you so much." Kate cooed as she stroked his cheek and then kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about a thing, Darling. Finn and I will have a wonderful time while you two go out on the town. You deserve a night enjoying each other again."

"Shall we go, Kate? Our boy will still be here when we come back." Castle stated, holding out his hand for his wife.

Kate hesitated, worry written into her face. She bit her lip and finally leaned down and kissed the baby again before taking Castle's proffered hand.

"Bye Mother. I'll try to keep her from calling at every moment." Castle called as he and Kate left the loft.

"Did you want a drink while we wait for Lanie and Espo?" Castle asked as they stood off to the side of dance floor.

"Could you get me a club soda with lime? Thanks Babe."

Kate swayed with the music minding her own business while she waited for Castle to come back. Not ten seconds after he left did a sleazy looking man approach Kate.

"Hey Baby, what's a beautiful woman like you doing all alone over here?"

"I'm waiting for my husband actually." Kate held up her left hand to reveal her wedding rings.

"I know how you ladies like to wear fake engagement rings when you really are available." The man leaned in closer. Kate backed away in disgust. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Considering I am breastfeeding at the moment, I don't think that would be a good idea." Kate said bluntly, hoping the man would get put off enough to leave.

Unfortunately, it did not work and the man started to reach out for Kate. Kate reacted quickly twisting the guy's arm behind his back as he cried in pain.

"I'm a cop, so if you want some action there is a jail cell and a very friendly inmate with your name on it."

"Kate, what's going on?" Castle asked rushing up to her while carrying the drinks.

Kate let the man go and said, "Oh hello Rick. This guy wasn't taking no for an answer, so I showed him how serious I was." She hooked her arm around her husband's and led him away from the scene before he could get protective, glaring at the man as they walked off.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked.

"I am so very glad I am not single anymore." Kate smiled up at him, giving his forearm a squeeze as she took her club soda from him.

Lanie and Espo arrived a little while later and the couples decided to let loose on the dance floor for a little bit. Lanie and Espo were getting very into the upbeat music and kept getting closer and closer throughout the night. After several songs, Kate pulled Castle to the side for a break.

"I'm worried about him, Rick." Kate admitted.

"Of course you are. This is your first time leaving him with someone other than me. Did you want to call Mother and check-in?"

"Can we leave actually? I really miss him."

Castle smiled tenderly at her bringing a hand to her cheek. "I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Let's get out of here."

Kate and Castle entered the loft half an hour later. Martha was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and looked up when they walked in.

"How was your night out?"

"We had fun, but Kate really wanted to come back to be with Finn."

"How was he?" Kate asked, taking off her coat and heels.

"He was a perfect angel."

"I'm going to go see him." Kate said, heading upstairs to the nursery.

She quietly opened the door, the light from the hallway filling the darkened room. She approached the crib and saw that Finn was awake.  
>"Hi Sweet Pea." She brushed the little boy's brown hair back with her hand. "I missed you tonight."<p>

Finn kicked his legs in the air and Kate smiled contently.

"How's our boy?" Castle asked from the doorway as he made his way to stand behind Kate, encircling her in his arms.

"God Castle. I just love him so much. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. He's absolutely perfect."

Castle kissed her jaw. "Of course he is perfect; you are his mother after all."

Kate turned in his arms, cuddling into his side as they stared down at their son. "Thank you Rick for giving me the world."


End file.
